Click
by DMFools
Summary: Shiro es todo lo opuesto a Lance, recto, disciplinado, tranquilo, responsable y muchos otros valores que lo convierten en un soldado experimentado con mucho valor en el campo de batalla, donde debería estar ahora; Lance por otro lado, apenas tenía los 15 años, impulsivo, inmaduro, infantil y podía seguir con su lista, pero eso era perder el tiempo. Ambos son diferentes, opuestos.


**Comentarios:** Solo diré que mi vida social es un asco, pero mis ganas por aportar un poco al ship Shance me mantienen aquí.En fin, algo muy random escrito a las 02:21 am.

Sin fines de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Es obvio, Shance. (ShiroxLance)

 **Adv:** Semi-Au. Edades cambiadas. AlteanPrince Lance!

* * *

Hay veces en las que Keith se pregunta cómo es que ambos, Shiro y él, terminaron siendo parte de la seguridad real de Altean. No es algo que le desagrada, pero lo suyo no es cuidar a una princesa que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasa entre reuniones, papeleo y cosas que con solo pensar le da sueño. Sin embargo, para Shiro parece ser diferente, desde el punto de vista de Pidge, pues ella muchas veces ha comentado lo feliz que es el mayor cuidando al príncipe y Keith no comprende cómo es posible.

Ese pensamiento ha rondado su mente tanto tiempo que incluso en sus sueños se ve a sí mismo pensando en eso. ¿Cómo es posible? Shiro es todo lo opuesto a Lance, recto, disciplinado, tranquilo, responsable y muchos otros valores que lo convierten en un soldado experimentado con mucho valor en el campo de batalla, donde debería estar ahora; Lance por otro lado, apenas tenía los 15 años, impulsivo, inmaduro, infantil y podía seguir con su lista, pero eso era perder el tiempo. Ambos son diferentes, opuestos.

─ ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

─ Es que no tiene sentido. ─responde.─ ¿Ni siquiera sé qué hacemos aquí?

Pidge mira a Keith con la ceja levantada, un gesto que es habitual cuando se trata del pelinegro. Suspira y levanta los hombros en una clara señal de 'eres un idiota' y quizás lo sea, pero para él no hay lógica. No puede simplemente comprender como es que Shiro es tan feliz cuidando a Lance. Así que su mente solo hace un click y sonríe como si hubiera descubierto algo brillante; Pidge que ha visto todo se ríe con fuerza ansiando ver la idiotez que hará el soldado.

Han pasado dos días desde la conversación que la castaña ha tenido con el azabache. Dos días en los que el pelinegro se ha dedicado a observar a Lance, en sus momentos libres, intentando saber porque Shiro parece estar bien con su nuevo trabajo.

Shiro a veces piensa que Keith está actuando un poco extraño sobre todo porque lo ha pillado en más de una ocasión viendo a Lance cuando antes solo lo ignoraba. No quiere pensar mucho en eso, pero su mente no es precisamente muy buena cuando se trata de 'estos temas' pues termina por irse hasta las ramas; confía en Keith con su vida, pero cuando se trata de Lance, hasta su sombra le parece peligrosa.

─ ¿Shiro?

Lance lo observa entre preocupado y molesto. Últimamente ha sido consciente de la presencia de Keith cerca de ellos, no es que no le agrade, pero es raro.─ Te estoy hablando. ─expresa. Ya está cansado de tener que llamar la atención del hombre y que este solo le responda con simples monosílabos. Lance suspira y se levanta de su asiento.─ Es como si le hablara a una pared. ─murmura desanimado ante la falta de atención de su héroe.

Shiro solo lo mira sin comprender exactamente qué ha pasado, pero por impulso toma la mano del moreno.─ ¡Espera!

Lance lo mira un poco sorprendido pero no dice nada permitiéndole al mayor continuar.

─ Es solo que he estado pensando... Ya sabes en algunas cosas.

─ Créeme, no lo he notado.

─ Bien, pero no lo hice a propósito, es solo que… ─Shiro no sabe si realmente debe decirlo, estaría arriesgando mucho; sus sentimientos.

Lance suspira con cansancio y se sienta al lado del otro como si supiera lo que quiere decir, puede parecer un tonto, pero no lo es.─ Es Keith, a mí me pone un poco incómodo, la verdad. ─Observa sutilmente a Shiro dudando de si debe o no continuar con sus palabras.─ No me cae mal, ya sabes el tipo es jodidamente bueno en lo que hace, pero de pronto me mira mucho... Es raro.

Shiro asiente con suavidad, él también piensa que es raro y por unos segundos quiere creer que solo son ideas tontas, quizás producto de aquellos sentimientos que empieza a sentir por el príncipe.─ Lo es, tendré que preguntarle realmente que piensa.

Lance lo mira con una sonrisa moviendo sus pies alegremente. ─ No creo que sea nada malo, pero si es alguna loca idea de Allura o Pidge, dios no... Solo dile que no estoy disponible.

Shiro se ríe suavemente observando las flores que adornan el jardín, el hermoso color lila se mezcla con el verde de las hojas notando segundos después la cabellera negra de Keith escondida entre los arbustos. Shiro quiere creer que solo es una casualidad, pero en cuento observa lo que Keith está mirando, por simple capricho –celos– mueve su mano hasta el hombro de Lance y lo atrae a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Lance no compre exactamente qué está pasando, pero sonríe para su adentros con las mejillas sonrojadas sin saber que Keith y Shiro tiene una batalla visual, pero claramente con diferentes motivos.


End file.
